Slam Dunk
by Leithwen
Summary: Aomine pushes the boundaries with Kagami and tries to dominate him off the court. AomineKagami


I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

SLAM DUNK

Kagami slid to the floor and rested his head against the locker. Another loss against Aomine. He felt like no matter how he improved Aomine always remained just out of reach. He felt foolish, as if he wasn't getting something. He also felt tired – the never end domination on the court was exhausting. How could he ever bet that…

Hearing footsteps he turned to see the young man in question.

"Come to collect your favour already?" asked Kagami.

Another thing to feel foolish over – a stupid bet, words in the heat of the moment.

"I'm feeling excited so yes, I'm here to collect," said Aomine.

"Let me grab a quick shower," said Kagami and started to rise.

"No," said Aomine. "I prefer you the way you are – freshly beaten off the court."

"Whatever," shrugged Kagami. "What do you want me to do?"

Aomine dropped down in front of Kagami. The red head pulled back against the locker, eyeing Aomine with suspicion.

"Dude, what're you doing?" asked Kagami as Aomine leaned forward causing Kagami slide to the side.

"My favour," purred Aomine. Aomine could have laughed at the confusion on Kagami's face. "My sexual favour."

"What!?"

Kagami tried to scrabble away from Aomine but he anticipated and grabbed the front of Kagami's vest.

"Stop it," said Kagami failing to free himself. "I said I would do you a favour – carry your bag or some shit like that."

"Come on," said Aomine. "You're got all these hot guys around you and you never once thought about it?"

"About what? Sex?" asked Kagami trying to prevent Aomine's hand from creeping further under his vest.

"Of course – what do you think about?" asked Aomine flattening himself against Kagami.

"Basketball…"

Aomine laughed and tried to kiss Kagami but the red head turned his head away.

"Stop it already, Aomine – it's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny," said Aomine giving up on trying to kiss Kagami and instead licking his neck.

"I'm not into guys, and this isn't what I meant when I said a favour." Kagami was starting to feel panicked – he couldn't push back Aomine and stop his wandering hands at the same time. The feeling of domination from the court was creeping in.

"Aomine…" there was a quiver to Kagami's voice. "Please stop it."

It looked as if Aomine was going to continue to ignore Kagami but he stopped after a moment.

"What if the favour was just a kiss then?" asked Aomine bringing his hand to Kagami's face.

Kagami shook his head - he couldn't speak, his throat felt thick. The situation was so far out of his experience, he had thought Aomine was just kidding but the more he fought against Aomine the more determined Aomine became. He felt helpless like Aomine was one step ahead of him again.

"Let me kiss you and I'll let you go," whispered Aomine. He had Kagami trapped between the floor and locker – there was nowhere for the red head to go. Aomine's excitement was being tempered by Kagami's reluctance to submit. He wasn't about to force himself on Kagami but he wasn't going to give up easily.

"Just a kiss…" whispered Aomine leaning closer.

Kagami shook his head again but Aomine took hold of his head and kissed him. Kagami tried to pull away but he was trapped – he didn't mean for it to happen, he didn't want to be seen as weak, but a sob escaped his throat.

Aomine jerked back with fright – Kagami was crying? He looked down at him and saw the distress on Kagami's face, the tears that slipped down into his hair.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly and got to his feet. "I didn't mean to go so far."

Kagami eyed him from the floor and only attempted to get up once Aomine stepped further back. Now that he was free, Kagami felt anger rise.

"Don't come near me again," warned Kagami as he roughly pulled his clothes into place. "I talk big on the court, but I'm not into you. Or any guy."

Aomine nodded his understanding but remained still as Kagami grabbed his gear and hastened out of the locker room.

Well, that went badly, sighed Aomine as he slid to the floor and rested his head against the locker.

END


End file.
